


The Beginning

by dynamiteyomomma



Series: Stories of Lani and River [1]
Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Altered dragonborn, Dragonborn (D&D), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gen, Magic, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynamiteyomomma/pseuds/dynamiteyomomma
Summary: It's just about two "best friends" traveling the world. This is definitely normal...My chapters will usually be pretty short.
Relationships: none yet
Series: Stories of Lani and River [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215113





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Lania looks similar to this reference https://pin.it/3UYYhfM. The only difference is she has kinky hair and wider hips. here is Saxan's reference https://pin.it/4AWUja3. He doesn't wear armor and is a bit beefier.

I’m Lania Naamah, a small half neko half human adventurer. I’m 5’0, beautiful kinky black hair, dark brown eyes, big black ears, a fluffy 27” tail and smooth black skin. I have wide hips and a kind of narrow waist. It gives me a plump looking hourglass figure but I don’t like to show it off much. I’m traveling with my childhood friend and longtime crush Lenxelor Saxan or as I like to call him, River. He’s a 7’4 ice dragonborn. Right now we’re going through a magical forest filled to the brim with dangerous things trying to kill us. The sun is close to setting and that means we need to find a small clearing to set up “camp”. I nearly trip over an overgrown root but River catches me.” Watch it, Lani! We’ll be setting up camp soon. Let’s go,” he says to me softly as he quickly stands me upright and lets me go. _Gosh I’m just so clumsy. I can never just walk normally without tripping or stumbling somehow…_ Right now it’s dragonborn mating season so he’s super protective and...horny. He’s been trying to keep his hands off of me as much as possible so nothing would happen.” I’m gonna climb a tree and look for a clearing,” I tell him. He just nods a little then gives me a boost up to a branch. Once I grab onto a branch I quickly climb up as high as I can. I start slowly scanning the darkening forest for some space between a few trees. My gaze eventually gets to a clearing in the middle of a circle of trees. I quickly check my compass to see which way it is then jump out of the tree. I shield my face from branches as I fall then land on my feet. I point off to the right then smile.” That way. I found a little circle of trees big enough for the tent. River nods then starts walking in the directions had pointed in. I follow behind him in silence. After a few minutes he starts talking.” I know it’s your turn to stand guard by the entrance but I want to do it.” “No,” I reply quickly and firmly.” You need a lot of rest right now,” I continue. Before he can reply we get to the clearing. He quickly crouches down for me so I can reach his pack.” Thanks,” I mumble. I open a pocket then pull out a wooden box that could fit in the palms of River’s hands. I close the pocket then pat him on the shoulder twice. He quickly stands up and backs away a few feet. I slowly take a small tent out of the wooden cube. I throw the tiny tent into the air in the middle of the small clearing then back away with him. The miniature tent quickly grows to a full sized one and takes up as much space as it can in the clearing.” I really love this magic tent,” River murmurs and he goes around to the front. I follow him and walk into the open tent flaps. Inside it looks like a normal dragonborn sized house complete with a kitchen, a bedroom and even a small living room. I set my pack down then close the tent flaps behind us. River quietly goes to the single bedroom and puts his pack down. Once the tent flaps are tightly shut I go to the bedroom with him.” Is there...anything I could do to help you with...your breeding season?” He gives me a bit of an alarmed look but quickly hides it. It takes him a few seconds to respond to me.” No… I’ll be fine. It happens a lot. It’s just like a neko’s heat.” “Oh…” I reply softly.” I’ll go make you dinner then. You just stay in here and...take care of yourself.” I quickly leave before he can respond and go into the kitchen. _I really hope he’s okay… If breeding season really is like heat he’s doing a great job at hiding it._

**End Chapter 1**


End file.
